


Tina!Verse: Training

by beaschalantasyoulike



Series: Tina!Verse [2]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 11:52:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beaschalantasyoulike/pseuds/beaschalantasyoulike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not your typical training session. This is set after Beware of Wolves in Bow Ties.<br/>Disclaimer: I don’t anything! In this AU, Tim is a girl, not a boy and eventually becomes Batgirl, not Robin, for Jason related reasons.<br/>Warnings: Tim is a girl, Jason is Jason, a little TMI from Janet, mention of partial nudity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tina!Verse: Training

Tina had to stare at her mother for at least a little while she processed this new information. “You’re really going through with the merger? I thought you were bluffing.”  
Janet looked over her daughter’s shocked expression with a tiny smile. “One has to… know when it’s right to concede a little.”  
“Only you would think that a multimillion dollar company merger is conceding ‘a little’, Mom.” Tina replied. “This isn’t going to please Dad.”  
“Darling, I haven’t been in the business of pleasing your father in a long time.”  
Palm-facing was not a strong enough gesture to convey Christina’s reaction. “Oh, God. I did not need to hear that.”  
“Sorry, darling… Perhaps we should change the topic to something else. How are you liking your… new instructor?”  
There are a number of replies which don’t pass her daughter’s lips, like ‘how did you even get in contact with someone that deadly’ or ‘do you know what I think you know, Mother.’ Instead, Tina shrugged her shoulders and said, “She is… tougher than the last. But Shiva is fair and knows her craft well.”  
Janet nodded and almost let her boardroom grin slip. “She should be. I paid her more than enough.”

—-  
Paying someone ‘more than enough’ usually doesn’t involve having said someone beat the crap out of their daughter, Christina thinks to herself as she feels a rib creak with protest after Shiva’s kick to the left side of her chest. The rooftop sparring match is definitely not going to be a victory for Tina, but she’s learning quickly from the older woman that fighting is not always about clear-cut winning and losing.  
Or about a boy in short pants or a tunic perhaps—it’s something she can’t think about without feeling her face flush, even without a quip out of the current Boy Wonder.  
“Robin.” Shiva’s tone might not have been directed at her but it still made shiver, nonetheless. “Little bird, I’m afraid now it is the time for a social call.”  
“Doesn’t look like a social call to me, anyway, Shiv’. Why exactly are you two ladies not getting along?” Jason—no, Robin—was acting way too informal and friendly towards the assassin. Bruce would be scowling over him even coming this close. And for not calling him on the comm line right away.  
“Perhaps another time. She probably does not feel the slight ankle fracture yet. Make sure to wrap it up tightly.”  
“Okay, how the hell does she know how to disappear like the boss man when I still haven’t figured it out?” Jas—Robin. Robin was left scratching his head while Tina struggled to get up. She couldn’t yet make herself move from how she was huddled at the corner of the rooftop. She wasn’t quite sure what was going to be worse: the damage to her rib, finding out which ankle was fractured (standing up was going to be the furthest thing from fun), or the heart attack she was going to have once Jason started to speak to her.   
“Alright. She’s gone. Are you…? Well, I saw most of the sparring match, you are definitely not okay. Sit back down and give me your left ankle. That’s the one that took the hardest hit.”  
After a couple seconds of inner pep talk, Christina calmed herself down enough to gingerly put the offending ankle in his lap. She was going to go with her instincts to trust the older boy.  
“So. Shiva’s training you?” A nod gave Jason his answer — she didn’t trust her nerves to have settled enough that she could lower her tone like she had been practicing. “Am I gonna have to worry about you becoming the next great villain, then?”  
“I… No. It’s not like that.”  
Jason hummed, looking down at the ankle in his lap before nodding and pulling off her boot. “All right.”  
Christina felt herself stiffen at that answer. “You accepted that awfully quick. Why?”  
“You have an pretty honest face. Emphasis on the pretty.”  
“You can’t even see half of it.” Including the eyes that were rolling behind her simple black domino. “I could be lying.”  
“I don’t think you are, though.” Jason stared down while finishing the wrapping on her ankle. “Besides, I know what ankle to hit if you are.”  
Tina didn’t really know how to respond to that. Quick quips were not exactly in Shiva’s training manual, so she let the silence fill the air as Robin helped her to her feet.  
“So, um. You probably didn’t realize that you were sparring on top of a safe house but you probably, uh, need to have… your chest bandaged, too. I mean, if your ribs are bruised or something. At least, looked at.”  
If she were at all prepared for this, Christina would be making cracks about  
how she wasn’t into boys in short pants looking for excuses to feel her up. Or how she didn’t realize that Robins could turn that deep a shade of red. But she wasn’t, so she  
just fumbled the elegant reply of, “Uh…”  
Jason immediately threw up his hand, realizing what he sounded like. “Oh, oh, crap, no. I didn’t mean… I’m not trying to cop a feel or anything, but you’re hurt. It’s a part of the job to make sure you’re okay. Because I doubt you’re gonna head for a hospital after this.”  
Tina paused for a moment. “And how do you know that?”  
“No mask does.”

—-  
“Uh, ow.”  
“S-sorry. Usually, I’m not the one doing the bandaging up.”  
‘No, I know that’s Alfred’, she didn’t say. Instead, she just followed Jason’s face since she couldn’t see his eyes behind the domino. He had offered to lift the lenses if she wanted to make sure that he wasn’t checking her out more than medically speaking, but Tina had told him not to bother.  
“It’s okay. You’re doing fine, Robin,” Tina said reassuringly.  
He really was, despite the shaking of his hands against her bare lower ribs. It seemed that, despite the bravado he showed when they had met in their secret identities — well, his secret ID, and her… she supposed she had a secret ID too, even if it was only a blank domino and no other name for now — he actually was nervous. He said, “Thanks. I wasn’t lying before.”  
Christina let herself laugh, just a little. “About going after my ankle should I go rogue?”  
Jason’s tiny smile really should not have affected her the way it did. She’d blame it on that ridiculous plaid bow tie, if he were wearing it. “About you having a pretty face.”  
“Robin.” The deep growling of the Batman was a shock to both of them. (More to Christina who had never before gotten close enough before to hear it.) She imagined that it was even more intimidating in person and not through Robin’s ear piece. When had he gotten close enough that she’d be able to hear it, anyway?  
It didn’t really matter, since Jason stepped back quickly, looking like a kid with his hand in the cookie jar as he held his hand over his ear and replied to the Bat Boss. “I’ll be there in a few, B. R out.” He looked over at Tina. “That was…”  
“Batman. I kind of got that. Does he always growl?”  
“Only on days that end in a Y. I…” Jason still looked pretty sheepish, Christina supposed that Bruce just had that effect on people.  
“Have to go,” Tina finished for him.  
“Yeah. I… Let yourself out?”  
She paused a moment, mulling over the situation. “There’s either nothing other than medical supplies here, or you really are way too trusting of strangers.”  
“Yeah… But you’re not a stranger.” And there was another miniature heart attack. “Well, not after tonight, at least.”  
“Err, yeah. So I guess I’ll be letting myself out, then.” Tina was well aware that her nerves were starting to show but she hoped that Jason would think it was Batman’s lingering presence.  
“You might also want to put your shirt back on.”  
“And you might want to watch your ankle next time.”  
Robin laughed and teased, “Oh, feisty as well as pretty.”


End file.
